


Off The Rails

by Discordia, karenec



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discordia/pseuds/Discordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenec/pseuds/karenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Train delays are a drag. Unless you've got a friend or three to spend the time with. Lines get blurred between two couples as they pass the time waiting. Oh, boy ... and girl, and boy, and boy. Collab entry by Discordia81 and karenec for the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest, 2012. AH. Jasper/Bella, Edward/Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Rails

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to our beta, Alice's White Rabbit, and our prereaders, globert202, AbstractSong101, and MyBrown3y3s. You ladies are fab!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Writing this entry with Discordia81 was one of the most enjoyable things I've done in a long time. If only every collaboration could be so easy! Much love to the Facebook and Twitter girls, who added fuel to the fire that got us writing. We flove these couples and hope you enjoy getting to know them. - karenec
> 
> This is my first collaboration with the amazing karenec, but I suspect it won't be the last! I had a blast doing this, and I can honestly say that working with her was a breeze. A few offhand comments about hot EMTs turned into this story, and I'm really thrilled with the way it turned out! - Discordia
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight
> 
> Warning: There will be slash. And het. And all sorts of naughty things.

****

_Bella_

I was leaning against a pillar outside the hospital with my nose buried in a novel when strong arms wrapped around my waist and warm lips caressed my neck.

"Hey, baby."

I jumped, slamming the book shut and nearly dropping it. I turned around to face my boyfriend, unable to stop the smile that lit up my face, even though he'd startled me half to death.

"Jasper, you scared me!" I chastised him.

"Sorry." His sky blue eyes twinkled and I lightly hit him with the book.

"Liar. How was your day?"

Jasper sighed and smoothed his hand over his dark blond hair, reaching absently for the short ponytail he'd worn before we met. The gesture was a habit, and I knew he missed the longer hair when he was frustrated. His hair had been cut in compliance with the fire department regulations. I thought he looked hot, and I kept telling him that it brought out his cheekbones, but he always rolled his eyes.

"Long, tiring. Glad to see you though."

His lips brushed mine and I closed my eyes, sinking into the feeling of his arms around me. Nothing made a long day better than a kiss from Jasper.

"Mmm, I'm glad to see you, too," I said when the kiss ended, rather reluctantly on both our parts.

"Long day for you, too?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Very. We had a bunch of new admits. I am so ready to go home, take a shower, and collapse into bed with you."

Jasper grinned. "Do you have enough energy for a quickie in the shower?"

"I always have enough energy for that." I tugged at his navy blue t-shirt to pull him closer, feeling the flat, hard planes of his stomach underneath. I took a moment to drink in the sight of the gorgeous man I'd been with for three and a half years now.

Every day I felt damned lucky to have met Jasper Whitlock. I'd been a nursing student at Massachusetts General, and he'd been working as an EMT for the Boston Fire Department when we met. I was a new student, walking from the Red Line past the Beacon Hill Fire Station when I'd first seen him. The guys liked to hang out in front of the station between calls, and the sight of all those fit men in their navy blue cargo pants, BFD t-shirts, and boots had been an irresistible sight. We were now living together on the South Shore.

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss Jasper again and his mouth willingly met mine, warm and familiar. My hands slid up his arms, slipping underneath the snug fitting sleeves of his shirt, feeling the muscles flex under my touch.

"You two ready to go?" an amused voice asked.

I slowly disengaged from Jasper. "Yep, sorry, Edward."

Edward shrugged and winked. "Riley and I don't mind watching, but we do want to make it home sometime tonight."

I elbowed him teasingly as I walked past, tugging Jasper behind me. Edward and his boyfriend, Riley, fell into step behind us and I heard them talking quietly about their day. Jasper and Edward were both out of the same fire station and Riley and I worked together, so it was easy for the four of us to schedule our shifts so they overlapped at least a few times a week. When they did, we took the subway in and out of the city as a group.

Edward was a good friend to both Jasper and me, and I was inordinately pleased with myself that setting him up with Riley had gone so well. Edward had been single for a while and, as I'd gotten to know Riley better, it had occurred to me that maybe those two would be good together. It just took a few nights out as a foursome before Edward and Riley were clearly smitten with each other.

Since they'd started dating, the four of us often went out for drinks, or to events in the city. They'd been together for just over three months, and I couldn't deny that they made a damned cute couple. I glanced back and bit my lip at the sight of the two guys walking hand in hand. Edward was dressed in an EMT uniform like Jasper's, and Riley was dressed in teal scrubs like mine. I snickered at the cliché vision we made: two nurses with two EMTs. It was almost as bad as nurses and cops. It made sense though, too. It was easy to date someone who worked similar grueling shifts and understood the thrill of the rush of adrenaline. Holding life in your hands on a daily basis had a way of making you a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and I knew we all fell into that category.

"Hey, where did you wander off to?" Jasper asked me.

"Huh?" I glanced up at him and blinked in surprise.

"You're a million miles away, baby."

"Sorry. Just glad that Edward and Riley seem to be working out," I said quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Me, too. Ed was just talking today about how well it's going for them."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Can you think of the last time Riley stayed at his own place, rather than Ed's?"

"Good point," I mused.

The walk to the T station was brief, and the four of us fell into our usual easy banter about crazy cases and frustrating co-workers as we waited for the train. When it arrived with a familiar hiss and metallic screech of brakes, we pushed forward with the crowd. The car was quite full, despite the late hour, and people jostled for seats. We ended up in the last car and it was standing room only. I never really minded standing when Jasper was there to help me brace myself. He reached up and grabbed the horizontal bar while I ogled the way his bicep flexed. He gave me a dimpled grin and a wink when he noticed me checking him out. I grabbed the vertical bar and wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing against him. His other arm pinned me tightly to him and the train doors closed with a hissing whoosh of air before the train jerked into motion.

Tired from the long shift, I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head. Despite having worked a twelve-hour shift, he still smelled good, like a mix of laundry detergent, cologne, and coffee. It was familiar; he'd smelled like that as long as I'd known him. I found myself drowsing a little; just awake enough to stay upright.

More people got off than on as the train passed through several busy stops in the middle of the line, and three seats opened up. Jasper quickly slid into one.

"C'mere." He tugged me down onto his lap while Edward and Riley grabbed the two seats across the aisle. I giggled and settled back against him. I never had any complaints about riding home in Jasper's lap. "You looked like you were about to fall over from exhaustion."

"Just sleepy. I'll be fine." I yawned.

"You're so cute when you're tired." He rested his chin against the side of my head. "Your nose scrunches up when you yawn."

I rolled my eyes, but cuddled up to him, still feeling drowsy. With my back against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist, I was warm and comfortable. I dozed as the train continued on its way, dispersing passengers until the train was nearly empty. Our stop was near the end of the line and I was too lazy to move even when our car was completely deserted except for Edward, Riley, Jasper, and myself. The three of them talked as I drifted, and the rumble of Jasper's chest behind me was familiar and comforting.

Jasper dipped his head so his lips brushed my ear. "We're almost home, baby."

"'Kay."

"Maybe you are too tired for a quickie in the shower," he commented with a soft chuckle.

I murmured a sleepy no, but was startled awake when the train jerked to an abrupt halt. Only Jasper's firm grip kept me from sliding right off his lap. I glanced out of the train window to see we had stopped at an underpass between stations. Definitely not a scheduled stop.

I groaned and let my head fall back on Jasper's shoulder. "Seriously? We're so close to our stop. God, I hope this doesn't take long."

There were few things more frustrating than a stalled train. With an old transit system like the MBTA, depending on why the train stopped, it could take anywhere from a few minutes to hours. Sometimes it was a cracked rail, other times an accident on the tracks.

I sighed, feeling irritated and no longer sleepy. I pulled my phone out and fiddled with it, trying to keep myself occupied while we waited for the overhead announcement. When it didn't come after several minutes, Edward got up and pressed the intercom button at the back of the car, asking the driver for any kind of information. Although the sound was garbled, the driver was able to confirm that there would be a long delay.

Frustrated and restless, I stood up to stretch my legs, pacing along the length of the car. I peered in the window to see if anyone was in the adjoining car, but it appeared to be empty. Jasper snagged my hand when I walked by him for the umpteenth time. "C'mere, baby, your pacing is making me anxious."

I relented, letting him guide me back down onto his lap. I grabbed my bag and pulled it up on my lap, leaning forward a little to dig around for my book. Jasper's hand snaked up underneath the back of my scrub top, and the soft touch made me shiver. I sighed and squirmed on his lap, settling back against him, eager to get home. Eager to be naked with Jasper and feel him plunge into me. My nipples hardened and I bit back a moan when his fingers moved beneath the waistband of my pants and brushed against the small of my back. All thoughts of my book were forgotten.

"I love this spot," Jasper murmured in my ear. "So soft. Want my lips on it. When we get home, I'm going to start right there and move my way up. I know how much you like that, baby."

I shuddered and whimpered quietly. Jasper was right; the feel of his lips on my spine always drove me crazy. "Don't tease," I hissed.

He chuckled, and I felt the rumble in his chest against my back. "You like it when I tease."

"Not when you can't deliver." I twisted my head to glance at him. "Then it's just mean."

He gave me a lopsided smirk. "Oh, baby, who says I can't deliver?"

"Not until we get home."

"Who says?" His lips brushed my ear and I knew he felt me shiver against him.

"Jasper!" I protested, suddenly aware of the way his hand was creeping around my waist, his fingers just inches from my pussy. Panicked, I glanced up at Edward and Riley, but they were both preoccupied. They were facing each other, and Edward was whispering in Riley's ear.

"Come on, you can't tell me it doesn't excite you just a little, thinking about me touching you right now."

"Maybe a little," I admitted.

His breath was hot against my neck, his lips caressing the skin left bare from the loose bun my hair was in. "Think about it, baby. My hand sliding down between your thighs, touching that soft, wet place of yours I love so much …"

"Believe me, I'm thinking about it." I couldn't _not_ think about it.

He shifted below me and I felt the hard length of his cock against my ass. "Will you let me?"

"Here? With Edward and Riley right across from us?"

"Mmmhmm. You know how much I've been fantasizing about this, Bella."

I nodded. Jasper and I had been talking about our fantasies a lot lately. We'd spent more than a few nights in our bed discussing the idea of sex in public. Usually, we wound up too horny to finish the conversation, but I knew it was something that really appealed to Jasper.

My heart beat faster in my chest as I shifted so my bag and hoodie were blocking a view of my lap, and spread my legs a little before nodding slightly. I bit the inside of my cheek, my eyes trained on Edward and Riley, as Jasper's fingers moved lower. When they delved under my panties, I felt my heart speed up, nervous anticipation making my hands tremble.

Jasper nuzzled my neck soothingly, but I still jumped when his fingers slipped between my lips. He whispered in my ear, "Shh, its okay, baby. I'll stop if you want me to."

The tip of his finger grazed my clit and I stifled a gasp. "Don't stop," I whispered.

I glanced at Edward and Riley again, but they were completely wrapped up in each other. Edward's hand was threaded through Riley's hair, and they were kissing hungrily. That was nothing new; neither of them was particularly shy about PDA, and I was used to seeing Edward getting handsy with Riley when we all went out drinking. It never seemed to bother Jasper, and I found watching the two of them kind of hot.

I closed my eyes as Jasper's fingers rubbed soft circles around my clit. I could feel how wet I was, the illicit thrill of doing this with our friends just feet away fueling my desire. It was difficult to remain still and not rotate my hips on Jasper's lap. I shifted a little, just enough to press against Jasper's cock. He grunted a little, and shifted me forward slightly so he could adjust his erection with his left hand.

My grip tightened on my bag when Jasper's fingers slipped deeper into me, parting my lips and stimulating the sensitive area right around my entrance.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Bella. I thought about it all day at work today. Wanting you, picturing the way you look when you come. I've been dying to be inside you all fucking day, baby."

I squirmed against his fingers, wanted so badly to just give in, to moan and writhe the way I would if we were alone. To tell Jasper that I wanted him just as much. His teeth gently nibbled at my ear, his breath hot against the sensitive skin there. I knew I should keep my eyes open, to watch and see if Edward and Riley were still distracted, but I could hardly manage it. I felt my orgasm starting to build, the familiar tension in my stomach and the trembling in my thighs beginning.

"Are you going to come?" Jasper whispered. "With Edward and Riley right there?"

I whimpered; catching the sound before it could escape my lips.

Jasper continued. "You're such a naughty girl, aren't you, Bella?"

Jasper and I were no strangers to experimenting in the bedroom, but this was new and thrilling. I did feel naughty doing this with our friends just a few feet away. I widened my legs just a little more, needing his fingers deeper inside of me, totally losing myself in the feel of his touch.

"Move the bag," Edward said huskily, "so I can get a better view."

I jumped in surprise, but Jasper's fingers didn't stop.

"What?" I gasped.

"Let him watch," Jasper encouraged, his fingers still slowly moving in and out of me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little shocked, my hand gripping his forearm, not sure if I wanted him to stop or continue.

"Mmmhmm. Ed and I have been talking about it lately. We both like the idea of a little voyeurism. See?"

My eyes zeroed in on where Edward was rubbing his thumb high on Riley's thigh, and I watched as his hand moved to palm Riley's cock through the thin fabric of his scrubs. I felt a thrill go through me at the sight, and an involuntary moan fell from my lips.

"Yeah?" Jasper said. "See, it's hot, isn't it."

"You don't mind, that well … they're both guys?" I asked. I knew Jasper wasn't at all uncomfortable with Riley and Edward's sexuality, but I was surprised to realize he was actually turned on by watching them, and by them watching us.

"No."

Edward spoke up, his fingers deftly untying Riley's scrubs and slipping beneath. "Sex is sex, Bella. It turns me on to watch you two, even if I don't want to join in. Jasper feels the same. And Riley ... he really likes it."

I shifted my bag to the side and I saw Riley's eyes trained to where Jasper's fingers were playing with my pussy underneath my scrubs.

"Slide your pants down," Jasper coaxed me. "No one else can see. We're totally alone except Ed and Riley."

Nervous but eager, I lifted myself up enough to slide them down to my ankles, my grey cotton panties visible to the two men sitting across from us. They were damp with my arousal and Jasper immediately opened my thighs wider and pushed the underwear aside. I flushed when my pussy was bared to their gaze, simultaneously aroused and embarrassed. Jasper's strokes resumed, but deeper, faster. No longer needing to hide what we were doing, I writhed against him eagerly. My skin felt flushed and my eyes were glued on what Edward was doing to Riley.

"You're so hot like this, baby," Jasper murmured in my ear. "So wet on my fingers and I'm so fucking hard for you right now. I want you to show Ed and Riley what it's like when I make you come."

"Oh, God," I whimpered, my body tensing as my orgasm approached. His fingers pushed deeper into me and I struggled to keep my eyes open, overwhelmed by Jasper's touch and the two sets of eyes watching everything he did.

"Are you close, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mmhmm." I squirmed on Jasper's lap.

"Touch your breasts," Riley begged. Surprised, I hesitated for a moment before complying. I wriggled a little, and pulled my scrub top up to reveal a bra that matched my underwear; more comfortable than sexy. But Riley's eyes gleamed when I flicked the front clasp open, my hands immediately going to my already-hard nipples. They tightened even more and I let out a breathy sigh of pleasure at the way they responded to my eager touch and the hedonistic feeling it gave me to be on display like that.

The relentless rhythm of Jasper's fingers inside me, combined with everything else, sent me over the edge and I let out a breathy gasp of pleasure. "Jasper, I …"

"I know, baby. Come on my fingers, I want to feel you come all over them. Show Riley and Ed how good I make you feel."

I closed my eyes, rocking shamelessly against Jasper's fingers, one hand clutching Jasper's forearm and the other pinching my own nipple. I panted loudly, the sound filling the otherwise silent train car.

Jasper's voice was hoarse. "You're so fucking hot like this, baby. It makes me crazy to drive my fingers inside your tight little pussy and fuck you while they watch us."

Shaking, I fell apart in his arms, crying out loudly as the pleasure wracked my body. My body was tightly drawn. White-hot spasms of pleasure coursed through me until I was shaking in Jasper's arms; limp and boneless.

"Now that was hot," Edward said; his voice low and rough.

My eyes fluttered open to see him slowly stroking Riley's cock, his fist tightly wrapped around the hard flesh. Riley's head was thrown back in pleasure, his jaw clenched and his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

"That's hot, too," I said huskily. "I like watching you two."

Jasper's fingers were still lazily stroking me, slowly making desire rise within me again.

Edward's voice was low, but traveled easily to us. "Did you like watching Bella come like that, Riley?"

Riley nodded, his eyes fluttering open. "Yeah."

"You see," Edward said casually, "Riley has never been with a woman, but he's very curious. He's never even kissed a woman. Do you think you'd be willing to help him out with that?"

My head whipped around to look at Jasper and he just shrugged. "If you want to kiss him, baby, I'm fine with it."

I was a little surprised by his words, but not completely shocked. Jasper and I were both very secure in our relationship. My kissing Riley didn't mean that I loved Jasper any less. Riley was cute, too. Damned cute. I might as well take advantage of this while I could. I half-wished that both Jasper and Edward were bi; it would open up a hell of a lot of possibilities.

"Come over here," Edward coaxed. I re-secured my bra and tugged my scrubs back into place before standing. Jasper took a seat beside Riley and I settled onto Jasper's lap again, this time facing him. He kissed me—deeply, heatedly—his cock hard against my pussy, straining to be inside me. When we pulled apart, I turned my head a little to see Riley's face just inches from mine. His expression was eager, but a little nervous.

"You've really never kissed a woman?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. "But I've always been a little curious."

I cupped his cheek in my hand, feeling the rasp of his whiskers under my palm. I leaned in, hesitantly, and Jasper's thumb rubbed reassuringly against my hip, letting me know he was still fine with it. I felt my stomach flutter in nervous anticipation and glanced at Edward to see his eyes locked on mine. He gave me an encouraging smile and, reassured that everyone was fine with it, I closed the distance.

Riley's lips were so different from Jasper's, and the kiss was slightly tentative. He warmed up to it, though, his movements becoming more sure as we continued.

Jasper's lips brushed the shell of my ear and he whispered, "I like seeing you kiss him, baby."

I deepened the kiss, my tongue sliding into Riley's mouth. He moaned and took control of the kiss. After a few moments, I pulled back, wanting to see everyone else's reaction. Jasper gave me a smile and brushed his lips across mine and Edward seemed utterly at ease with what had just happened.

"How was it?" I asked Riley and he grinned.

"Different, but good. I'm glad it was you."

I nodded, pleased. Riley shifted impatiently in his seat as Edward worked his cock.

"Now I want to see Edward and Jasper kiss," Riley said teasingly.

"I'm in," Edward said without hesitation.

"You ever think about it?" I asked Jasper, my eyes flicking between them.

"What? Kissing Edward?" Jasper shrugged. "It's crossed my mind once or twice."

"I wouldn't mind, you know," I told him.

Jasper chuckled. "Do you _want_ me to kiss him?"

I nodded and he took a deep breath, hesitating, but clearly not turned off by the idea either. Edward leaned forward and then stopped, letting Jasper lead. After a long moment, Jasper leaned in, and I turned my head to watch them, my breath held in anticipation. It was a little awkward with Riley in the middle while I was perched on Jasper's lap, but Edward and Jasper were tall enough to reach each other.

Jasper's hand cupped the back of Edward's head, and I squirmed at the sight of their lips meeting. Edward held back, letting Jasper set the pace. I whimpered when I saw their lips part and Jasper's head tilt so he could deepen the kiss. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen.

Eventually, Edward pulled back, a little self-satisfied smirk playing at his lips. Jasper settled back, his lips still wet from Edward's mouth, his hands eagerly gripping my hips. He was still so hard and I wanted him inside of me; my mouth, my pussy, I didn't really care where.

Edward and Riley kissed frantically, hungrily, and Edward slid to his knees on the floor in front of Riley. His hands ran up Riley's thighs and he lowered his head to Riley's cock, sliding it into his mouth with practiced ease. Watching them sent a rush of arousal through me and I squirmed against Jasper, feeling his desperation as well.

"I wanna fuck you, baby," Jasper groaned. "Can I fuck you now?"

"Please," I begged. "Please, please."

Jasper stood and let my body slide down his before spinning us to face the seats. His hands were rough and eager as he pushed me so I was bent over, gripping the top of the seat back. In moments, my pants and underwear were pushed down to my ankles. He teased me for a moment, sliding his cock through the slick wetness coating my lips, the head brushing my sensitive clit.

"No more teasing," I gasped. "I need you, Jasper."

Riley leaned over from his seat to kiss me and brushed his fingertips across my aroused nipples just as Jasper plunged inside me, the thick press of his cock opening my body. I could hear Edward sucking Riley; the wet sounds and the feel of two men touching me made me wild. The whole experience felt surreal, like a fever-driven dream. I had no idea if this was a one-time thing, or where exactly it would go, but instead of focusing on that, I gave myself over to the pleasure and let myself be swept away by it.

_Riley_

"Ed, quit teasing me. We're stuck here until they get this beast going again."

"Just kiss me," Edward coaxed quietly. "You know riding the train turns me on."

"Everything turns you on," I muttered, closing my eyes to stave off my rising crankiness.

Edward had been murmuring sweet, dirty nothings in my ear from the moment the train doors had closed behind us at Charles Street Station. He loved winding me up during the commute home and it wasn't unusual for me to practically drag him back to his house once we exited the train. Now, however, as our train stalled on the tracks, I was feeling annoyed more than anything else. All I wanted was to get to Edward's, maul him, take a shower, maul him some more, and maybe eat some ice cream.

Edward leaned closer, his voice low and throaty. "C'mon, Ri. You want it as much as I do. The car's empty, no one will see. Let me touch you."

"Um, have you forgotten that Jas and Bella are right there?" I asked, looking across the aisle at our friends. Bella was curled up on Jasper's lap as he rubbed her back and they spoke quietly together.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I don't think they'd mind watching me with you."

It took a moment for Edward's words to sink in, and when they did, I pulled away to check his expression. My breath caught when I met his gaze. Edward's hazel eyes were bright, his cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling widely; he looked excited and absolutely gorgeous. Despite my confusion and fatigue after a long shift at the hospital, I couldn't help smiling back; his enthusiasm was contagious.

This man was something special. Bella had introduced us, insisting-over my protests-that her handsome, ginger-haired EMT friend was a good match for me. She was right; Edward and I had hit it off straight away. Things progressed quickly and naturally, so that we were almost inseparable after just a few months. We commuted in and out of the city together to work, checked in with each other during our shifts, and spent almost all of our free time with each other; it had been weeks since I had stayed in my own apartment.

I liked Edward a lot, actually. He was funny, sexy as hell, and had enormous enthusiasm for life. Like his fellow firefighters, Edward understood the fragility of life. He was determined to live well and happily in every way he could, and I loved being around him as he did it.

"So, Riley." He lifted one hand to run a fingertip over the bridge of my nose before dropping it again. "Feel like giving our friends something to talk about?"

"Edward Cullen, what are you saying?"

"Jas and I have been talking-"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and shifted to face him, grinning when he did the same. "What about?"

Edward dropped his eyes for a moment before looking up and giving me a lopsided grin that never failed to make my heart race.

His voice dropped to a sexy rumble. "About things we find arousing. Things we'd like to try out."

I jumped when he touched my thigh, licking my lips as the heat of his skin soaked through my scrubs.

"And ... you want to try out fooling around in public?"

"Yeah." Edward's smile faded as he watched me deliberate carefully. "As long as you're okay with it."

My eyes flashed across the aisle again to Bella and Jasper then back to the man in front of me. Edward and I weren't shy about showing affection for one another; we often kissed in front of our friends. Hell, we were downright grabby when we'd had a few drinks, especially if we were out dancing. The idea of going a bit further in front of Bella and Jasper wasn't really that big of a deal ... and doing it in public was more than a little exciting.

"Okay," I murmured.

Edward's smile was gentle. "You sure? You're not just telling me what I want to hear, right?"

"I'm sure." I kissed him, my lips moving against his when I spoke again. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but I trust you."

Edward sat back and pushed the hair back from my forehead, resting his hand against the side of my neck.

"Don't worry. I'm a professional, you know."

"Uh-huh. A professional pain in my ass." I chuckled when he rolled his eyes. "Probably certified, too. Now shut up and kiss me."

My boy grinned before he kissed me, slow and deep, making my eyes flutter closed. Heat pooled deep in my groin when his tongue slid over mine, and I swallowed a groan when his hand rose to slide into my hair.

We were both breathing harder when Edward pulled back to rest his forehead against mine. My cock was hard just from the kissing, and the hungry look on Edward's face made me squirm in my seat. I fought off the urge to push him down onto the seat and climb on top of him. I inhaled sharply when his left hand moved higher on my thigh, his thumb rubbing slow circles into my skin through my scrubs.

"You're such a naughty girl, aren't you, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Edward's eyes closed and then reopened slowly as he smiled. "Sounds like Jasper and Bella had the same idea we did for passing the time."

Together, we turned to look at our friends, and I felt my eyes widen. Bella's face was flushed, her mouth hung slightly open, and her eyes were tightly closed as she writhed in Jasper's lap. His hand was out of sight beneath the hoodie on her lap; when he met my gaze, his lips curled in a sexy smile. His eyes flashed to Edward, and my boy's hand tightening on my thigh told me that he liked what he saw.

I knew Edward found women attractive; he'd had a few girlfriends during high school before realizing he was gay. I, on the other hand, knew almost nothing about the so-called fairer sex. Women were beautiful in my eyes, but I had never had any interest in them physically; I had never even kissed a girl. Seeing Bella across the aisle though, breathless and obviously aroused, was surprisingly sexy.

Edward's right hand moved to stroke my hair again when he spoke, directing his husky voice at the girl before us. "Move the bag so I can get a better view."

Bella's eyes flew open in surprise. "What?"

"Let him watch," Jasper said, his chin lowering slightly while he kept his eyes on Edward.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"Mmmhmm. Ed and I have been talking about it lately," Jasper said with a slow grin. "We both like the idea of a little voyeurism. See?"

Bella watched as Edward's hand moved from my thigh to palm my cock. I couldn't keep myself from responding; his touch combined with Bella's stare made my dick throb. I leaned against Edward with a groan, curling my arm around his waist.

"Jesus," I muttered, blinking slowly when he began to stroke me through my scrubs.

"So gorgeous, baby." His lips moved against my temple before he pressed a kiss there.

I caught a word here and there as Bella and Jasper spoke together, but didn't focus much; the feeling of Edward's hand moving over me captured the bulk of my attention. I snapped back to attention when he untied the drawstring on my pants.

"Sex is sex, Bella," Edward replied to some question she had asked. He pushed the waist of my scrubs down slightly before slipping his hand under my boxer briefs. I gasped when his skin met mine though his voice and touch were light. "It turns me on to watch you two, even if I don't want to join in. Jasper feels the same. And Riley ... he really likes it."

I realized how right Edward was; I did like watching Bella and Jasper. Outside of TV and movies, I had never seen a woman having sex of any kind. Now, my friend shifted her bag and hoodie to the seat beside her, giving me a clear view of the shape of Jasper's hand as it moved underneath her scrubs.

"Slide your pants down," Jasper coaxed. "No one else can see. We're totally alone except Ed and Riley."

Lifting herself up, Bella slid her pants down her legs, letting them drop around her ankles, and I swallowed when Jasper opened her thighs wide. Edward chose that moment to wrap his fingers around my dick, making me shudder and fist his shirt as the intense sensation shot through me.

Bella groaned. "Oh, God."

Jasper's fingers, shining and slick, pushed inside her and Bella's head tipped back as she squirmed and whimpered on his lap, her eyes falling closed.

Slowly, slowly, Edward pumped me, dropping his head to murmur in my ear, his breath ghosting across my cheek. "Tell her what you want to see, baby."

"Okay," I agreed with a sigh, jolting and swallowing hard when he ran his thumb over the tip of my cock.

"Are you close, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mmhmm," she moaned.

The idea of seeing her bare skin was suddenly very appealing. She looked so _soft_. The curves and graceful lines of her body were the polar opposite of the hard, flat planes of muscle on the beautiful man beside me. I wanted to touch Bella, to skim my fingers over her smooth skin and heft the weight of her breasts in my hands.

"Touch your breasts," I said, surprised by my own words and Edward's hum of approval.

Bella hesitated for a moment before pulling her scrub top up over her chest. With a flick of her fingers, the bra opened over her breasts. Her skin was alabaster pale and flawless, just like Edward's. Her hands moved to brush over her pale pink nipples, and my cock jumped when I imagined her skin pressed against my boy's.

Bella let out a breathy sigh. "Jasper, I …"

"I know, baby." Jasper's blue eyes sparkled and he caught his lower lip briefly between his teeth. "Come on my fingers, I want to feel you come all over them. Show Riley and Ed how good I make you feel."

Bella closed her eyes, panting as she rocked against his fingers, while Edward dropped slow kisses along my jaw. She tensed when Jasper whispered in her ear again, and fell against him with a cry, her body jerking. I held my breath while she rode her high, finally lying limp in Jasper's arms.

Edward's rough voice made me shiver. "Now that was hot."

With his free hand, he pushed my scrubs and briefs down, hooking the fabric under my balls. Letting go of me, he raised his hand to his lips and his tongue darted out to lick his palm, once, twice, three times, before dropping to fist me again. The sensation of his hot, wet hand around me turned my bones to jelly. I let my head drop back against his shoulder with a long groan.

"Oh, fuck, Ed," I muttered through clenched teeth. My eyes slid closed and my breath began to speed up as he pumped me.

"That's hot, too." Bella's voice was low. "I like watching you two."

Edward's mouth pressed against my ear, his lips moving against my skin. "Did you like watching Bella come like that, Riley?"

I nodded and struggled to open my eyes, angling my head enough to meet Bella's gaze. "Yeah."

"You see, Riley's never been with a woman, but he's very curious," Edward told her. His lips pressed behind my ear, making me shiver. "He's never even kissed a woman. Do you think you'd be willing to help him out with that?"

I swallowed hard, my heart thundering as I turned my head his way.

"I want to watch you with her, Ri," Edward whispered, his eyes burning with desire and excitement. "I want to see your first time with a girl."

"If you want to kiss him, baby, I'm fine with it," Jasper said.

Slowly, Edward and I looked back at our friends.

"Come over here," Edward said quietly.

I watched in wonder as Bella straightened her clothing before Jasper helped her to stand. Jasper came to sit beside me, Bella straddling his thighs and settling her ass in his lap. Jasper kissed her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. I stop watching how their mouths worked together, and found myself leaning toward them. My face was inches from Bella's when they pulled apart, and her brown eyes were glowing with excitement.

"You've really never kissed a woman?" She licked her lips when I shook my head.

My cheeks grew hot as I grinned. "No. But I've always been a little curious."

Bella cupped my cheek with one small hand, leaning in carefully as if afraid to spook me. Her eyes flashed to Edward and she smiled at whatever she saw in his expression before pressing her mouth to mine. I was tentative at first, thrown off slightly by the almost too soft sensation of her lips. They were so different from Edward's, lush and tender, and somehow naked without the sexy rasp of whiskers.

"Mmm, baby," Edward murmured. "You should see how fucking hot you look right now. My God."

He pumped and teased me as I kissed our friend. His words and gravelly voice made me more confident, and I moaned when Bella slid her tongue into my mouth. I slid my fingers under the waistband of Edward's cargos, seeking out his warm skin and he shivered, laying his cheek against the side of my neck.

Bella's eyes were bright when she pulled back, her lips pink and slightly swollen.

"How was it?" she asked.

I couldn't hold back my smile as I answered. "Different, but good. I'm glad it was you."

Jasper and Edward chuckled softly when she grinned, and then her eyes shifted to my lap where Edward's fingers were moving against my flesh. He shifted against me, and I knew without even looking that he was aching. I looked at Jasper and caught the hunger in his gaze as he looked from me to Bella and back to Edward.

"Now I want to see Edward and Jasper kiss," I said, stroking the bare skin of Edward's waist with my fingers.

"I'm in," he said at once.

"You ever think about it?" Bella asked Jasper, her eyes questioning.

Jasper shrugged. "What? Kissing Edward? It's crossed my mind once or twice."

"I wouldn't mind, you know," she said with a smile.

He cocked his head with a chuckle. "Do you _want_ me to kiss him?"

Jasper breathed deeply when Bella nodded, obviously curious but somewhat hesitant. Edward pressed a lingering kiss to my cheek before leaning forward and stopping, wordlessly encouraging Jasper to lead. The blond man leaned forward after a moment, he and Edward reaching over Bella and me until their mouths met.

They were motionless for a long moment and then slowly, slowly, Jasper's hand rose to cup the back of Edward's head. They parted, and my breath hitched when they kissed again, Jasper tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They were stunning together, Jasper's golden skin and blond hair contrasting against Edward's alabaster and auburn. I felt a groan rumble through Edward's chest, vibrating against my side, and a jolt of possessiveness shot through me even as my cock ached.

After what seemed like a very long time, Edward pulled back with a smile, and Jasper settled back into his seat, still staring at my boy. The blond's lips were wet, his face and neck flushed, and he looked both turned on and shell-shocked. I caught a fleeting glimpse of Bella's smug expression before Edward turned to look at me with blazing eyes.

I lunged forward, kissing him greedily, whining when he broke away. My exasperated noise became a gasp of surprise when he slid off the seat, kneeling before me on the floor. He pulled at my scrubs and boxer briefs, quickly skimming them over my knees before his hands ran up my thighs. I bit my lip as he stroked my skin, and groaned loudly when he bent to take me in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck."

Fire blazed through me as his mouth moved over me, warm and wet and perfect. Edward hummed with pleasure, reaching with one hand to play with my balls, while the other hand circled the base of my dick.

My mouth fell open as I watched the man between my legs. I framed his face with my hands, looking at his long lashes fanning across his fair skin while his beautiful lips stretched and slid over my dick.

"So good, babe," I told him.

His eyes flicked open, flashing hazel fire. Unable to stop myself, I thrust up into his mouth and gasped when he groaned and swallowed around me.

"Can I fuck you now?" I heard Jasper ask.

He was on his feet when I looked up, setting Bella down before he spun them around to face the seats. He guided her forward, bending her over so she gripped the top of the seatback with her hands. Jasper pushed her pants and underwear down roughly, letting them fall around her ankles before unbuckling his belt. In a flash, his fly was open and he was stroking his cock, taking a moment to show it off for me before pushing between Bella's legs, making her gasp.

"No more teasing," she warned with a pout. "I need you, Jasper."

Without thought, I leaned over to kiss her again. I lifted my hand to brush my fingertips across her nipples, wondering at the smooth silkiness of her skin and shuddering when I felt Edward hum around my cock. Bella moaned into my mouth, her eyes fluttering, and Jasper hissed as he slid inside her.

A wave of lust crashed over me as my eyes slid closed. The sensations I felt and the sounds I heard in the quiet train car were overwhelming. Edward's hot mouth around my dick, Bella's tongue sliding against mine, Jasper's guttural groans, and skin slapping on skin.

Without warning, Edward pulled off, and his low, commanding voice made me ache.

"Watch me, Ri."

Breaking away from Bella, I forced my eyes open and watched him bend again to take me in his mouth. Eyes locked on mine, he lifted one hand and slid two long fingers into his mouth alongside my cock. When he pulled them out they were shining wet and slick, and I groaned when they traced a path over the sensitive skin behind my balls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I whined when one slippery finger pushed inside me. "Oh, Ed, _please_."

My eyes clenched closed when a second finger slipped inside, my groin and thighs tingling as my orgasm coiled in my belly. I wound my fingers tightly in Edward's hair and I thrust into his mouth, muttering breathlessly for more and more and more.

My boy gave me what I wanted. His perfect mouth sucked me and his long fingers fucked me, each movement pushing me closer to the edge. He curled his fingers just right inside me, unraveling me completely. I came with a shout, blood roaring in my ears.

Gradually, I floated back down, smiling stupidly as I became aware of my surroundings. Warm lips pressed against my inner thighs, and silky hair twined between my fingers. I heard gasps and grunts beside me, and a sudden cry that told me Bella was coming again. I opened my eyes as Edward sank into the seat to my left, and raised my shaky hands to pull him in for a kiss, groaning lazily as I tasted myself on his tongue.

"Holy shit," Jasper said hoarsely. "You two are unbelievable."

Edward's forehead came to rest against my neck as we looked at our friends. Jasper's muscles were coiled with tension as he drove into Bella, his hands tight on her hips and his eyes ablaze with lust. Bella was moaning steadily as she pushed back against her boyfriend, her head pillowed on her arms and a dazed smile on her face. She looked sated and smug, the way I felt now that I had gotten off.

My wits came back together in a flash. Lifting Edward's face to my own, I kissed him hard, relishing his low whine. I dropped a hand between his legs and inhaled sharply when I felt him, hard as steel under the damp spot of pre-cum soaking through his cargos.

"Uhhhh," he grunted, lowering his face to my shoulder. "Ri. I can't."

"Babe, you're so fucking _hard_. Let me take care of you," I said, pushing him back against the seat.

"Can't ... I won't ... last," he panted, his eyes rolling slightly as he gripped my waist with one hand.

I smoothed the hair from his forehead and spoke quietly. "Yes, you will, Ed. Let me fuck you."

When he nodded, I bent to open my bag, pulling out what he called my 'emergency flash fuck kit': a Ziploc bag holding several condoms, travel-sized lube, and baby wipes. Edward often teased me about the kit, but we had used it on a couple of occasions after running out of supplies late at night.

I emptied the bag onto the seat beside me and when I looked up, Edward's eyes had closed and he was breathing deeply, bringing himself back from the edge. He jumped when I touched his belt; his eyes sprang open, and he smiled as I unzipped his fly. Lifting his hips at my urging, he hummed as I eased his cargos and boxer briefs down to pool around his ankles. He hissed when his cock sprang free, dropping his head back against the seat when it fell heavily against his groin.

"Fucking hell," Jasper muttered behind me.

Edward's eyes were bright as he watched me tear open the condom. With a grin, I clicked the lube cap open and made a show of slicking one hand, winking at my boy before wrapping my fingers around him. Edward jumped and let out a shaky sigh as I pumped him gently, then rolled the condom over him once his skin was lubed.

"Jesus, Ri," he said in a strained voice.

"Almost ready, babe," I promised.

He reached to pull me onto his lap, grumbling that I had to be trying to kill him. I laughed and squeezed more lube onto my hand.

"So impatient," I scolded, closing my eyes while I used my fingers to ready my body for him. My voice was lower when I opened my eyes again. "Such a bossy fucker."

"Need you, baby," he said, his hands pressing deliciously into my waist.

"Need you too, Ed. Want you inside me."

I shifted to my feet, carefully swinging one leg and then the other over Edward's so that I stood between his feet with my back against his chest. The clothes at my ankles made me awkward, but Edward's strong hands steadied me as I hovered over his lap, bracing myself on his thigh with one hand.

"Stop, baby," Bella said, catching both Edward's and my attention.

"What?" Jasper was panting, his face flushed red with his efforts and arousal. His voice was thin with tension when he spoke. "What's wrong? I'm close, Bella, fuck."

"Sit next to Edward." Bella looked over her shoulder at him, her mouth wide with a wicked smile. "Please? I want you to kiss him again."

Somehow, Jasper stopped himself, grunting as he pulled out, and I knew from his trembling hands that his efforts cost him. Bella was quick to scramble off the seat, helping him to sit before she pulled her scrubs back up and knelt between his legs. Jasper moaned loudly when she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

"You like the way you taste on him, Bella?" Edward chuckled when Bella smiled around her man's cock.

Jasper's eyes were closed, so he didn't see Bella's gaze lock on the lube bottle in my hand. He didn't see me hold the bottle out or squeeze a dollop of lube into her upturned palm. His gasp of surprise was loud when her wet hand met his balls.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Bella!"

Edward's answering moan was filled with longing, and my heart thudded as I guessed he was watching Jasper's expression. Reaching between my boy's legs, I held his cock steady, quickly aligning our bodies. We were usually playful when I rode him, and liked to tease each other until someone finally caved. I knew better than to try anything like that this time, though. Edward was too hard for extended play, and was close to begging for relief.

He held his breath as I sank down over him in one slow, smooth movement. He grunted when my hips met his, and I felt his forehead come to rest against the nape of my neck. I waited a few seconds to adjust and then began to move.

His hands tightened at my waist. "Oh, my God."

"I know, babe," I crooned.

He let out a desperate little noise, his grip on my waist tightening as he thrust against me, our bodies meeting when I rocked back against him. He was panting and murmuring after only a few strokes, and my thighs were burning deliciously when I felt him shift behind me to sit back.

Bella hummed, and her eyes grew wide as they fixed on the men behind me. Twisting around, I caught sight of Jasper and Edward kissing deeply, their faces twisted with passion. Jasper's hand came up to fist in Edward's hair, and my stomach curled with desire and another surprising flash of possessiveness.

"Fucking gorgeous, Ed," I murmured. "God, you're beautiful."

He broke the kiss; his face was almost pained when he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. Jasper shuddered and called out, his body curling inward as he came, and his fingers buried themselves in Bella's hair as she swallowed and hummed with pleasure.

Edward was trembling as he fought to keep control of himself.

"Ri, I—it's too much."

I knew he wanted to hang on until I was hard again; to wait until I could soar and come, too. All I wanted, though, was to make my boy feel good. I reached between our legs to fondle his balls, squeezing them the way he liked.

"Let it go, babe," I coaxed. "Let me feel you come inside me."

His arms were like steel bands around me as he began to fall apart. He swore and thrust up hard before coming almost violently while I rocked against him. I covered his arms with one of my own and reached back with the other, looping it around his shoulders to cradle him against me while he shook.

"Fucking A, baby," he finally groaned, and I caught his beautiful, blissed out smile as he lay his cheek against my shoulder.

I snorted and he chuckled, while Jasper and Bella did the same, and soon the four of us were laughing as we pulled ourselves together. Jasper helped Bella off the floor, while Edward helped me shift forward so he could slip out of me. He stopped me when I moved to stand, pulling me onto one thigh so we were facing each other. Cupping my face tenderly with his hands, he kissed me deeply and a brilliant smile lit his face when we broke apart.

"You're fucking amazing," he said quietly. He pressed a kiss to each cheek and my nose, his eyes sparkling as he watched me.

"Mmm, I'll remind you of this the next time I leave a wet towel on the bed," I teased, kissing him again before getting to my feet.

"Baby, you can do whatever the hell you want with every towel in the house," Edward replied. "I'll even buy you extra ones, if that's what you want."

He pressed several baby wipes into my hand and then handed the package to Jasper, who took them gratefully. I cleaned myself up, smiling fondly as Edward pulled my pants back up and tied the string, his lips pursed as he worked. Only after I was dressed did he discard the condom and clean himself up, grimacing when the cold wipes met his skin. He laughed when I called him a big baby, and collected the wipes and condom wrapper in the empty Ziploc while I repacked my bag.

"Hands down, best fucking subway ride of my life," Jasper said with a smirk. He sat down, holding a hand out to Bella, and both of them looked at Edward and me.

"I hope you two enjoyed watching us as much as we did you." Bella smiled as her dark eyes flicked back to Jasper. "I say we buy a subscription for gay porn."

"I say we buy two subscriptions," Jasper retorted.

"Amen and welcome to our world," Edward chimed in, making us all laugh. Stepping close, he slid his arm around my waist. "And yes, Bella, we enjoyed watching." He gave me a soft smile. "Didn't we, Ri?"

"To quote you, fucking A," I teased before leaning in to kiss him.

The train gave a jolt then, startling us all, and Edward pulled me across the aisle with a laugh. We sat down just as the train began to move again, and Bella let out a cheer, voicing everyone's relief at finally being on our way home again.

Five minutes later, the train pulled into Quincy Center Station, and the four of us dashed through the doors as soon as they opened. The train idled as we walked up the platform toward the exits, and I glanced into the car adjoining ours as the others were chatting.

I realized the car was occupied when a slight movement caught my eye. Two young men were sitting near the door, holding hands and watching us closely as we passed by. One of the men, blond and lean like Jasper, looked down when I caught his eye, his lips pressed together in a smile while his cheeks flamed red. His companion, however, who was dark-haired and burly, met my gaze head on. His eyes twinkled and he shot me a wide, dimpled grin before he mouthed the word "hot," and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, goddamn," I breathed, watching the doors close and the train pull slowly out of the station.

"Everything okay, baby?" Edward frowned slightly as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I chuckled and squeezed his hand, making him smile. "Everything's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Soooo... you like? ;) What did you think?
> 
> We're dying to know who you think the two guys at the end were, by the way!
> 
> Discordia81 and I submitted this story to the Public Lovin' Twilight Fanfiction Contest. We didn't win, but we had a hell of a lot of fun writing and reading people's reactions. LOL. We hope to revisit this fun foursome soon ::waggles eyebrows::
> 
> Discordia made a lovely banner that I'll link on my profile.
> 
> Go, read and review the entries at publiclovinfanfictioncontest *blogspot*ca/
> 
> (copy and paste the link and replace the * with a period)


End file.
